Access and Boredom
by Abby the Band Nerd
Summary: Alicia Reed has never learned how to behave herself. She lacks a filter when she speaks, she knows no boundaries of disrespect, and her love for alcohol puts her into trouble on mulitple occasions. When she washes up on shore and becomes part of an illegal trade deal between eco-terrorist organizations, will her bad habits get her into a deeper mess? OC-Centric, on hiatus.


_ Thanks to photography, alcohol, and boredom, Alicia Reed had gotten into trouble again. After convincing herself that setting out for some ocean photography after downing a dangerous amount of whiskey was a "dandy damn fine" idea, she'd lost her way in the water off of the shores of Lilycove, and washed up on the shore of a small island. In a drunken stupor, she stumbled out of the boat and collapsed on the sand. The Grovyle who'd been perched in the back of the boat sat by her, as if ensuring the safe awakening of her master. Alicia's consciousness started to dwindle, and slowly faded out._

_She woke up to pain in her wrists and a cold floor. A man and a woman were squabbling beside her, though she couldn't make out any of the words. The man was bulky, with a slightly unkempt appearance. A beer-gut fell over the top of his shorts, and the only "shirt" he wore was an opened blue vest. The woman was blessed with a trim figure and thick red hair. She was yelling at the man, who didn't seem to be paying much attention. Alicia tried to focus in on the conversation._

_ "How many times do I have to say this to get it through your pea-brain!? Go get Archie, and tell him we finally managed our half of the deal," she shouted, and the heavier man nodded._

_ "Will do… where's Archie?" He scratched his head after asking the question. The woman sighed and shook her head._

_ "He's in his office, you idiot. Where else would he be..?" The man opened his mouth to reply, but the woman shoved him along. "Go on now, do what I say. I have to keep an eye on the girl. God forbid she's a fighter."_

_ It took Alicia a few moments to realize it, but the redhead's heeled boot was pressed down on her wrist. She didn't have the will to free her arm, and she remained still on the floor. As sense began to strike her, she realized that her companion was missing._

_ "Where's Chandler..?" barely passed her lips, but it was enough to alert the woman standing on her wrist._

_ "Huh..? You're awake? Be silent then, the boss is coming to see you," was her only reply. Alicia became more conscious._

_ "No, I'm looking for Chandler. The Grovyle—is she okay..?" Her words had been a mere squeak, but they were understood._

_ "Your Pokémon is fine, don't worry about that. We have no need for a Grovyle, and we're just making sure she's breathing right after being taken underwater. She'll be back to you soon enough, but… you need to hush your mouth, because Matt and Archie should be back soon to take a look at you."_

_ Alicia was too confused to even bother asking questions, and she just shut her eyes and tried to doze off again. Moments later, heavy footsteps approached._

_ "Isn't she lovely? She's got the structure of a thirteen year old girl, and she reeks of alcohol. Magma's going to love her when she's one of them," spoke the redhead, and sarcasm lined her words._

_ "Maxie asked for a new 'teammate' in exchange for him keeping quiet about our plans in Slateport and Dewford, not a new child to babysit. Kid," spoke a male voice, as the toe of a shoe nudged Alicia in the side, "how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?" _

_ "I'm twenty-two," she murmured under her breath. This response evoked laughter from the trio standing beside her._

_ "Kid, look at me," spoke the newest male voice. Alicia opened her eyes and took a glance at the speaker. Terrifying was the only way she could think to describe him. He had enough muscle to scare her into obedience, and the lower half of his face was covered with dark stubble. He wore a bandana around his head, and the emblem on it matched figures that could be found on the other twos' clothing._

_ "I'm twenty-two, sir. I just don't look it, when you haven't seen my face," she replied. The man looked over to the redheaded woman._

_ "Shelly?" he asked her, and she nodded._

_ "Archie?" she responded, waiting for him to give her orders._

_ "Take her back to a room, get her to a shower and a change of clothes, and make sure she doesn't try to flee—not that she'd be able to get past any of the guards with as small a figure as she's got on her," Archie instructed, and Shelly nodded._

_ "Will do, boss." And that she did._

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! So, as you've probably guessed, Wagon Wheels is on temporary hiatus. It's going to take a long while for me to write more, and if you stick around, then you're more dedicated to it than I am. Anyways, back on the topic of this story. I've officially decided to **** write for (ruin) the Pokémon fandom. This story, as you might be able to guess, actually has little to nothing to do with Team Aqua, but it had to start here for it to work out for me. This character, Alicia, is different than characters that I've written before. Also, one of the genres for this is romance but… IT'S NOT A LOVE STORY. I'm not going to further spoil it for you, but I actually think this one is going to be likeable. Sorry about not writing Wagon Wheels, for those of you who folowed it. ****ONE MORE THING. Later chapters of this might be rated M. That all depends on if I can get un-squeamish enough to write sex scenes, which probably won't happen. But if it does, I will warn you if a chapter is going to have a mature rating. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
